howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vorg
Vorg is the herald of the Berserker tribe, and a Captain of Dagur's armada. He is voiced by Brook Chalmers. DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Dragons: Riders of Berk Twinsanity Vorg served as a herald under Dagur the Deranged, following Oswald's "retirement". Vorg then went with Dagur and their fleet for the annual treaty signing between them and the Hairy Hooligans' Chieftain, Stoick the Vast. Vorg then announced Dagur's arrival. Following Dagur's tour of Berk, Vorg attended the feast there before it was interrupted by Barf and Belch. Vorg then took part in hunting down the Zippleback and taking it to the arena. However, Vorg, Dagur, and the other Berserkers then retreated back to their boats following a "dragon attack". Dragons: Defenders of Berk The Night and the Fury Following the incident, Vorg then waited for Dagur as he hunted the Night Fury. Vorg then opened fired on Hiccup and Toothless when Dagur learned that Berk did train dragons. After realizing this, Vorg would kill Hiccup for lying to them, but Dagur told him that he would be the one to kill him and his Night Fury. A View to a Skrill, Part 1 Vorg and his men then found a Frozen Skrill in a iceberg. They then attacked Bucket and Mulch when they saw the dragon. However, Vorg and his men were forced to leave the Skrill and retreat when Hiccup and his dragon riders arrived. Vorg was then chastised by Dagur for failing to get the Skrill, but was forgiven. Vorg then went with Dagur and their ships to try and capture the Skrill from Hiccup and his riders. Vorg was constantly pushed overboard by Dagur, but was able to watch as Hiccup and Toothless battle the Skrill. They then left and waited for another day to catch the Skrill. A View to a Skrill, Part 2 Vorg, Dagur and the rest of the Berserkers then went to Outcast Island to make treaty with Alvin and his outcasts for the Skrill. However, they betrayed Alvin, took the Skrill, and took over the Outcast tribe. Unfortunately for them, the Skrill was lost. The Flight Stuff Vorg then signaled the Berserkers and the Outcasts to spring their trap to catch Hiccup. But instead, they captured Gustav Larson and his dragon, Fanghook. Gustav, Hiccup, and the other riders were then able to escape from the trap. Smoke Gets in Your Eyes Vorg then went with Dagur, Savage and their fleets to Berk after they had Trader Johann inadvertently brought Smothering Smokebreaths with him. However, their plan backfired when Hiccup and the other riders brought the Smokebreaths to their ships. Vorg, the other berserkers, and their ships were then attacked by the Smokebreaths and were left adrift in the ocean. Cast Out, Part 1 Cast Out, Part 2 Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1 Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2 Astrid's Team The Zippleback Experience Appearances *Twinsanity *The Night and the Fury *A View to a Skrill, Part 1 *A View to a Skrill, Part 2 *The Flight Stuff *Smoke Gets in Your Eyes *Cast Out, Part 1 *Cast Out, Part 2 *Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1 *Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2 *Astrid's Team *The Zippleback Experience Trivia *Although Vorg resembles all the other Berserker soldiers, he is the only one whose helmet doesn't cover his nose and mouth. *He stated that he is an excellent swimmer. **As a result, a primary running gag in his appearances is Dagur throwing him overboard. *Aside from Dagur and Heather, Vorg is the only named Berserker that appeared on screen. *In View to a Skrill Part I, Dagur "relieved him form duty." This could mean he was no longer Dagur's second-in-command. In the next episode, he is replaced by Savage. Gallery Vorg.jpg|Vorg in Race to the Edge. Dagur_Race_to_the_Edge.png| Vorg can be seen to the left of Dagur. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Viking Category:Males Category:Berserkers Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (TV series) characters